Crashed Into You
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: It's Kurt's first drive home from New York, and everything's fine... until he's about fifteen minutes from home, then everything changes. He was only distracted from the road for a few seconds, but those few seconds may have permanent consequences.
1. Chapter 1

"And I just couldn't believe it, Kurt! Can you believe it?"

"Nope."

"Have you heard anything I've said?"

"Yes, Rachel. I heard every painful detail."

"Then. why. aren't. you. responding?" Rachel replied, poking him on the shoulder as she said each word.

"Because I'm trying to concentrate on driving, Rachel," Kurt replied, trying to bat her hand away.

"Oh, we're almost home, Kurt. Fifteen minutes away. You can stop being so uptight."

"It's my first drive from New York to Lima, okay? Excuse me for being a little nervous."

"But you've driven on these streets dozens of times. We're not even on a main road, Kurt. You can calm down now."

"I'll calm down when I'm in my driveway."

"Should we try some of the breathing exercises I learned this past semester? I remember them perfectly. It's really a shame it wasn't on the final. I asked Professor Smart why it wasn't and he just looked at me really funny. I took notes on it and everything though. A girl asked to borrow my notes once, but she gave them back and borrowed someone else's instead. I guess mine were just too much for her. I bet she regretted it come final time, though. I had everything written down in that notebook. Seriously, Kurt, everything. I recorded each class then came home and wrote every single word down. I suppose I could have typed it up, but there's something so much better about writing it down by hand. I think I learn better that way or something, you know? Besides, I-"

"Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed, cutting in as Rachel took her first breath since she started talking, "Please, just stop," He said, looking over at her. "I will be glad to hear everything when we're back in New York, but while we're here can we just…"

His voice trailed off to Rachel as she looked out the windshield. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my God, Kurt, stop!" She screamed, hitting his arm frantically.

Kurt's head jerked forward to see what she was looking at, thinking it would be some raccoon.

But no, it wasn't an raccoon, it was a human. Oh God, it was a human!

Kurt slammed on his breaks, but he was too late. Whoever Kurt was about to hit looked him right in the eyes before Kurt's car crashed into him.

Then it was silent. Everything was just silent.

"Oh… Oh my God," Rachel stammered, coming out of her trance first. "Oh my God!"

Kurt's heart wasn't hammering in his chest. In fact, he was almost sure that it had stopped beating completely.

The boy couldn't be seen from inside the car, which meant he was laying in front of it.

He was just laying there. He wasn't getting up.

_Why isn't he getting up?_

"No." Kurt said, not even realizing he had said it. "No, no, no."

Everything seemed to be moving so slowly, when only a few seconds had actually passed.

"Come on, Kurt!" Rachel yelled as she shakily tried to get her door open. "We have to- we have to help him."

Suddenly, Kurt jumped into action. He wasn't even sure what he was doing. He quickly put his car in park and jerked the car door open.

He and Rachel both got around to the front of the car at the same time. Rachel was by the boy's head, and Kurt by his feet.

There was a lot of blood by his head, and his left arm was bent in a way that it shouldn't bend. He looked… dead.

Kurt couldn't move. He just couldn't. He had done this. Him. He didn't mean to. He'd never do that. No. This couldn't be real. This wasn't real.

Thankfully, Rachel was there. She dropped down onto the hard, gravelly road, not even concerned about the perfect yellow dress she was wearing.

"Call 911, Kurt!" She yelled up at him.

This drew Kurt out of his second trance. He rushed to go back into his car and get his phone when a man ran over.

"I called 911," The person said, looking at Kurt. "An ambulance is on its way. I saw everything," He continued, and Kurt's eyebrows furrowed cause he hadn't even noticed another person around. "He practically ran out in front of your car. It wasn't your fault."

Kurt just stared at the man. Of course it was his fault! It couldn't _not_ be his fault! He hit a person!

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled to him. Kurt immediately ran back to the front of the car. Rachel was now in front of the boy, with two fingers pressed against the back of his right wrist. "He's alive, Kurt. I- I have a pulse." She was crying. Tears running down her face. It was clear that she was shaking. She was practically vibrating. Yet, somehow she was handling this better than Kurt. "It's s- small, but it's- it's something, right?"

Kurt just stared down at her. He nodded once, then dropped down beside her.

"Wh- What can we do?" He asked, feeling so helpless.

Rachel shook her head. "I- I… Nothing."

* * *

The ambulance arrived shortly after, followed by the police. Kurt tried to listen as best as he could to the name they called the boy once they found his I.D. in his pocket, but he wasn't sure if he heard right.

While he was talking to officers, Rachel thankfully called his dad for him. Rachel, of course, had to talk to the officers after Kurt. And the other witness spoke to them as well.

It felt like it took forever. Rachel's eyes were bloodshot, tears still pouring down after she was finished talking. Kurt, however, couldn't cry. He couldn't find any emotion really. It still just didn't seem real.

After taking everyone's statements, the officers told Kurt that they wouldn't be pressing any charges at the moment. By what the other witness had stated, it sounded almost as though the victim _wanted_ to get hit by the car. Kurt couldn't believe what they had said, and Rachel gasped and began crying even harder, but they told them that it was actually more common than one would think.

* * *

Although both Kurt and Rachel seemed to be fine, they were still sent to the hospital to get a few tests done to make sure.

Once Kurt was finished, he began making his way to the waiting room. Rachel, since she had been crying so much, was taking a little bit longer to get done, so Kurt figured he'd go wait and make another call to his dad.

He walked out with a blank face. He didn't notice the people passing by him, he didn't hear anything going on around him, in fact he was pretty sure he hadn't truly heard anything since the crash had occurred.

He didn't expect to see his dad, step-mom and brother waiting for him in the waiting room. As soon as he stepped out and saw them, he stopped, just staring at them.

Burt immediately stood, followed quickly by Carole and Finn.

Kurt wasn't sure why, but that seemed to make him break. This was real. All of this was real. He had hit a person. He possibly ended their life today. He could see the blood on the ground, some seeping onto Rachel's dress. The sirens blaring, bright lights twirling around and around. One officer after another asking questions. Hearing the thud at first impact. Seeing the boy slam into the car then drop. _He didn't come up! Why didn't the boy just stand back up!_

Kurt began hyperventilating before his dad could even reach him. It wasn't a slow build up either. He held onto his stomach, doubling over, almost falling onto the ground as he fought for breath.

Burt grabbed onto him, holding him close, speaking to him even though Kurt couldn't hear anything he was saying. Couldn't hear him because he was crying too hard.

Sobs racked his body, making him cough and choke. He sucked in small breaths, but felt like he wasn't breathing at all.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to come home for break, eat, laugh and talk with his family for a few weeks, then go back to New York. Tonight, right now, he should be on his way to bed, getting stopped by his dad to give him another welcoming hug.

Then, he was throwing up. He shoved his dad away just in time, vomiting on the waiting room hospital floor.

He could hear people around him yelling. Hands touching him and people moving him around, but he couldn't see them. Everything was a blur. And eventually it all just faded away.

* * *

When Kurt woke up he felt groggy. Nothing made sense in his head.

He could hear people talking by him. It took him a moment, but he realized it was his dad.

"Can you open your eyes, buddy?" Burt asked.

His eyelids felt so heavy, but his dad sounded worried so he opened them slowly.

"Good job. How are you feeling?"

"W- weird."

"That's the medicine they gave you to calm you down. It'll get better soon."

Kurt blinked a few times, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked around the room. Carole was there, by his other side, and Finn was in a chair near the end of his bed. Rachel was sitting beside Finn… wearing hospital scrubs.

Then it hit him… _again_. Rachel was in scrubs because he hit a boy with his car and the boy's blood got on Rachel's dress. _Oh god!_

"Calm down, Kurt," Burt said sternly, noticing his son beginning to panic.

Kurt shot up into a sitting position, ignoring the dizziness he felt as he did so.

"What's happened? Are you okay, Rachel? How long was I asleep? What about the person I hit? Please tell me you found out something about him! Are-"

"Whoa!" Burt interrupted. "Just pause for a second, okay?"

Rachel stood up, coming closer to Kurt and taking his hand. "I'm fine, Kurt. It's you we're worried about right now."

"Me? No, no, I'm the one who hit a person with my car!" He exclaimed, his voice getting louder with each word.

Kurt began to stand, fighting against his dad, Carole, and Rachel, who were all trying to keep him down.

Finn was standing up, but looked unsure of what to do, so he kept his distance.

"I- I have to figure out who the person was," Kurt began, pacing the room. "I have to make sure he's okay and alive and make sure I didn't just murder someone. I have to make sure-"

"Kurt," Rachel tried to stop him, but he kept going.

"that I didn't break his neck and tear his family apart. What if he had a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? Or-"

"Kurt!"

"if he had brothers and sisters that loved him? And his parents will be devastated! And I'll pay the bills! I will. They can say it wasn't my fault and say that he ran out in front of me but I still took my eyes off the road and I still hit him-"

"Kurt, shut up!"

That ended Kurt's rant and his pacing. Everyone stared at Rachel with wide eyes, never hearing her talk like that before.

She cleared her throat, then took a step closer to Kurt.

"While you were sleeping," She began, "I did a little searching. It took a while, as I couldn't get any information from the three nurses I spoke to, but I overheard them talking a bit later. I don't have a name, but after surgery, he'll be in room 323. I know it's the right person too, cause one of the nurses asked how many car accident victims they've had tonight, and another woman said only one. Oh, and I checked around, and 323 isn't a 'family only' room, so you should be allowed to go in."

"Are… How… What di-"

"I know you, Kurt. I know you'd want to make sure he was alright… and, seeing as it was somewhat my fault that you ran into him, I'd like to be able to check on him too. We can't get any medical information, but you can at least look over him and see for yourself how he's doing."

"Th- Thank you, Rachel," Kurt said, his voice quiet as his eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Kurt was forced to go home that night. He wanted to stay and check on the boy right then, but it was way past visiting hours and both he and Rachel needed their rest.

Kurt never slept that night. He just kept thinking of the poor boy he had possibly killed. He stared at the clock almost all night, waiting for a reasonable time to get up, get dressed, and go to the hospital.

He left for the hospital at eight o'clock that morning, calling a cab to pick him up. Kurt didn't want to drive. There was no way he was getting behind a wheel right now.

They had gotten in so late the night before that everyone else was still asleep, which he was thankful for.

* * *

When Kurt got to the front desk, he pulled out his I.D. and handed it to the security guard.

"Room?" The guard asked, his voice kind, but a little bored as well. Like he had said the same things over and over every day for far too long.

"323."

Kurt was nervous. _What if the man said there wasn't anyone in that room. Would that mean he was dead? Or would that mean he got moved to another room? But what if they don't have a record of the previous resident of that room being moved to another room? Then he'd definitely be dead. He'd see his name in the obituaries in just a few days, only knowing it was him because of the picture on the side, and the fact they'd talk about how a teenage driver took his life... Or maybe they just had to airlift him to another hospital. Oh god, what if he was brain damaged for life!_

"-ir? Sir!" The guard yelled.

Kurt jumped. "I'm sorry, what?"

The guard sighed. "Long day already?"

"You have no idea."

He nodded in understanding. "I said to stand on the blue X that's on the ground so I can take our picture for the sticker I'm gonna give you."

"Oh. Okay."

Kurt stood on the X, wanting this awkward moment to just be over. Was he supposed to smile? Look depressed? Bored? Angry? What?

"Done," The guard said before Kurt had time to make a decision.

Kurt stepped back up to the desk and, a few seconds later, his sticker was being printed out.

"Make sure this is on you at all times." He turned and fished a badge out of a file cabinet that was beside him. "Clip this on you too. Preferably your sleeve. The nurses have to see it before they let you in the doors up there. I'll keep your I.D. until you come back down. Okay?"

"Alright."

"And you know not to take the regular elevators, right?"

"Um… no."

The officer nodded. "It's a new wing in the hospital. Just finished a few months back. So, you'll pass the first set of elevators just down there," He began, pointing to Kurt's right, "and you'll keep going down until you hit a hallway on your left. Go all the way to the end of the hall and there will be two double doors. Open those doors and there's an elevator. You can only go to the second or third floor. You'll, of course, be going to the third. Once you get up there, you'll see a doorbell. Ring it and wait. If they see your badge through the camera, they'll just open the door. If they don't, they'll ask you to show it to them before they open the door. Once your in, you just follow the room numbers until you find 323. Got it?"

Kurt swallowed hard. That was… a lot to take in. Security hadn't been so tight when he was last here. He nodded shakily. "Yeah, I-I think I got it."

"Okay. If you get lost, come back and ask again, or find someone to help you. Any of the workers here can let you know how to get there."

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly before walking off.

* * *

He didn't get lost, but his whole body was shaking by the time he reached the elevator. He was all alone, so he paced back and forth the entire ten second ride up.

When the doors opened he stepped out, shaking his sweaty hands to try and cool them off. He pressed the doorbell that was to the left of the doors and waited.

About five seconds later he heard a buzz and what sounded like the doors unlocking. He gave the right door a test push and, sure enough, it opened.

God, it was all so… real. He just couldn't believe he was walking down the hall to see a boy he had hit with his car. He hit a human being with his car! He was so going to hell.

Kurt continued down the hallway, just waiting for his knees to give out on him, until he reached room 323.

_What if his parents were in there? Or his boyfriend? Or girlfriend? He didn't look old enough to be married. What if his brothers and/or sisters were in there? What if they were mourning because he's about to die? God, what if he's dying right now? What if, the second I walk in the door, he flatlines?_

Kurt took a deep breath. He really needed to stop thinking.

Not allowing himself another thought, he pushed the door open.

Then he froze. The boy lying there was definitely the boy he hit, but he almost looked… _worse_. His head was wrapped up and his neck had a brace. It was obvious that surgery had been done on his arm, and it was now wrapped up and in a sling. One leg was covered with a blanket, but the other one was above the covers and had a cast on it. There were bruises practically everywhere. Well, everywhere Kurt could see at least.

"Excuse me," A voice said from behind him, making him jump slightly. He turned around to see a nurse standing there, her rolling cart in front of her.

"S- Sorry," Kurt replied, moving closer to the bed to get out of her way.

"It's alright, Hon," The nurse said, a slight country accent in her voice, "I just need to do a little checkup on his IV's here. Make sure everything's doing okay."

Kurt nodded at her, looking back down at the badly broken boy in front of him.

"Are you two related?"

"Hm?" Kurt questioned, his head popping back up to look at her. "Oh, um… no. I'm just… I'm a friend."

She nodded, continuing to check all the IV's.

They were both silent for a while. Kurt stared back down at the boy, his eyes filling with tears. He just couldn't get past the fact that all the bruises, broken bones, and whatever other injuries, were all his fault. He caused the neck brace, the head injury, the broken arm, broken leg, bruises… everything.

"Hon, are you okay?" The nurse asked softly. He hadn't even noticed that she was now standing beside him, or that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Um, i- is he going to… Will he make it?" Kurt asked, his voice breaking. "I- I know you can't give any details o-or whatever, but I just-"

She stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. "Fifty-fifty right now. Honestly though, in other situations, I wouldn't be giving a patient that much of a chance. He seems like a fighter to me though."

Kurt couldn't find it in him to reply. He couldn't even nod. He just stared at the poor boy who had a fifty percent chance of dying because he looked away from the road for a few seconds.

"My name is Maggie, if you need anything. I work until eight o'clock tonight, so I'll be here for a while. Okay?"

"O- Okay."

Maggie patted his arm before taking her cart and leaving the room, cracking the door behind her.

Kurt sunk into the chair that was beside the hospital bed. He was simply lucky it was behind him, otherwise he would have been sitting on the floor.

Kurt broke down. His elbows rested on his legs, and his head was in his hands as he began to sob. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

He stayed there all day, never leaving. He didn't even get up to eat, get a drink, or go to the bathroom. He only looked away from the boy three times that day. Once when, after receiving 'Where the heck are you?' texts from Finn, Burt, Carole, and even Rachel (who had been banned from leaving her house once she got there. Her dads insistent that she stay in bed while they take care of her), he texted them all back saying he was fine, just needed to get away; the other two times were when Maggie came back in which startled him a bit. She came in more than twice, but he didn't notice the other times.

* * *

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He looked back to see Maggie staring down at him. "My shifts almost up, which means visiting hours are almost over. Why don't you go home and get some rest, Honey?"

Kurt only now noticed how tired his eyes felt. It was as though he had been swimming all day. There was no doubt they were red and puffy as well. His cheeks felt wet to him… Had he really been crying all day?

"I- I guess so. Is… Is he doing- I mean, how-"

"It's the same as earlier. No better, but no worse either."

Kurt sat up a little straighter in his seat and took a deep breath. He forced himself to stand, his muscles feeling tense and tired.

But, before he could leave, he took a step closer to the boy's hospital bed and stared. "Is he in any pain?" He asked, shocking himself by being able to speak without stumbling over his words.

He could feel Maggie walking closer to him and, soon enough, an arm was resting on the middle of his back. "He shouldn't be," She answered. "He's been put on a lot of pain medication to keep him comfortable while he recovers."

"_If_ he recovers," Kurt replied bitterly.

"Hon, you gotta have faith. Faith is what keeps us going."

"I don't believe in God."

"Never said that was a requirement. Have faith in _him_, if nothing or no one else."

Kurt was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I- I should go."

He turned away from the boy, leaving Maggie behind as he hurried for the door, suddenly feeling the need to just get out of there.

* * *

The next day went by the same way, except for Maggie coming in a little after one o'clock, practically shoving a sandwich in his face. He tried to tell her he wasn't hungry, but she wouldn't listen. She informed him that when one works as a nurse long enough, you begin to realize when someone hasn't eaten in over twenty-four hours… Plus, his stomach kept growling so loudly she could have sworn a tiger was in the room.

That night, when she came to tell him visiting hours were over, he had another question.

"Doesn't he have any family?"

"I thought you were his friend?" She questioned back. Her voice stayed light, however, which made it clear that she wasn't accusing him of anything, she was just curious.

"I- I haven't known him for that long."

"Mm," She replied with a nod, clearly not believing him. "Well, he does have family. His parents aren't available right now, but his brother is trying to get here as soon as he can. He's tried catching three flights already, which have all been canceled due to storms in his area. I talked to him a little earlier and he said if the next flight gets canceled, he's driving."

"Okay," Kurt replied, not sure what else to say. "Okay."

* * *

The next day was the same. He reluctantly ate the sandwich given to him by Maggie, then watched as the boy's chest rose and fell, rose and fell. Like maybe, as long as he kept watching, that wouldn't change. As long as he kept watching, this nameless boy would somehow magically heal. Wake up. Do something positive!

On day four, Kurt walked into the room feeling exhausted, as usual. He plopped down in the chair and began his hours of staring.

Halfway through, however, he was interrupted. And it wasn't Maggie. It was a man.

"Oh God, B."

Kurt's head spun around toward the door. His heart began thumping harshly, pounding in his ears. He had forgotten about the brother! He wasn't supposed to be here now!

The man, who Kurt figured was the boy's brother, shook his head sadly as he stared at the broken boy lying in the bed. He began to make his way closer to the bed, only then noticing Kurt there.

With the man now staring at him, Kurt began to stand, "I- I'm sorry, I'll just-"

"You're the one whose been sitting with him this whole time?" He asked, interrupting Kurt.

"Um… Yes."

The man moved closer to him, sticking out his hand. "Nurse Maggie told me about you over the phone a couple of days ago," He said as Kurt shook hands. "I couldn't place who you were, but she said you were a friend. I'm Cooper, B's brother."

"Kurt. N- Nice to meet you," Kurt replied, instantly regretting his choice of words. "I mean it's not, but-"

"I understand."

With that said, Cooper moved closer to the boy's- or _B's_- bed. "I just… I can't believe this happened," He said, looking him over. "No, scratch that, I _can_, I just didn't think it would happen in Ohio."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, but before he got a chance to ask what he meant, Cooper continued. "The way they talked to me on the phone… they made it sound like he was trying to commit suicide or something. I know better than that though. Squirt was always talking about his future. _Constantly_. He wouldn't do that."

Kurt took a deep breath. "It was the driver's fault," He said, and it wasn't a question, but Cooper took it that way anyway.

"No, I heard what the witness said. B's just…" He paused, turning to look at Kurt. "He's so oblivious sometimes. And he has horrible perception. See, he wants to live in New York someday, or any big city really, and I always told him that he shouldn't. I always said, 'No, Squirt, you'll dart out in front of cars without realizing you're doing it and get yourself killed.' Then he'd laugh and say I was crazy." Cooper turned back to B, "I can't wait until he wakes up for me to tell him I told you so…" He took a deep breath, then barely whispered. "He better wake up."

The burning in Kurt's eyes was overwhelming. He needed out of the room now. "I- I'm gonna go so you two can…"

Receiving a nod from Cooper, Kurt tried to hurry out of the room, but his name was called before he got out the door.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned back around, hoping Cooper couldn't notice his red-rimmed eyes.

"Thank you for sitting with him all this time. Come back whenever. I'll be here a lot, but I like company."

* * *

When Kurt got home, it was almost six. Burt was sitting on the couch in the living room, while Carole was in the kitchen fixing dinner.

Kurt wanted to get upstairs, take a shower, and go to bed early. However, before he got halfway up the stairs, Burt was calling him back down.

"Kurt, come here, kiddo."

Kurt closed his tired eyes and took a couple of slow breaths before turning back and going to the living room.

"Yeah?" He asked, standing at the end of the couch.

"_'Yeah?'_ That's all I get? Kurt were the heck have you been going everyday?"

"I told you, I needed to think."

"I know what you told me, and I've let you have a few days to do just that. But you can't keep leaving every morning before everyone else gets up, then coming home when we're all about to go to bed."

"Why does it matter?"

Burt sighed. "We're worried about you, Kurt. Ever since that day-"

"_That day?_" Kurt cut in, somehow finding the strength to become angry. "You mean the day I hit some boy with my car?" He yelled, "The day I watched him bleeding out on the road because I slammed my car into him? Is that the day you're speaking of, Dad?"

"Kurt, we all know it was bad. Rachel was there too-"

"Rachel wasn't the one behind the wheel! Rachel wasn't the one who took her eyes off of the road while she was driving! Rachel was not the one who froze up and forgot everything you're supposed to do in an emergency! Rachel is not the one everyone will blame if he dies! And he's not getting any better, Dad! His nurses always say, 'Well, at least he's not getting any worse,' thinking it'll make me feel better, but how is that supposed to make me feel better? He's still in a coma because of me! His brother thanked me today! Thanked me! He thought I've been there every day cause I'm his friend! He doesn't know I'm the person that _put_ him there!" Kurt was breathing heavily. Tears clouded his vision. There was so much more he wanted to say, but his voice was wearing out.

Neither noticed Carole leaning against the wall in-between the kitchen and living room, tears filling her eyes as well.

Burt stood up, taking a step closer to Kurt. "That's where you've been everyday? Morning to night?"

"Of course, Dad. Where else would I be going?"

"Kurt, I figured you'd go there once, but not every day. That's not healthy."

"It doesn't matter where I _go_, Dad, I'd still be thinking the same things. I'd still be worrying constantly. At least if I'm there I'll know right away if he wakes up or if he… if he dies." Kurt began to sob, "Oh god, D- Dad, he c- could die."

Burt moved even closer to Kurt, wrapping him in his arms. They were both silent for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from Kurt crying. Once Kurt calmed down a little, Burt spoke. "I can't tell you how to spend your time, Kurt. You're nineteen and you can do whatever you want, but… don't let this take over your life. Okay?" He pulled back so he could look into his son's eyes, "No matter what happens, don't let one mistake control the rest of your life."

Kurt nodded, but he wasn't sure if he was truly agreeing or just trying to pacify his dad.

* * *

Kurt found himself in the back of a cab, making his way back to the hospital the next morning. He had planned on giving Cooper more time alone with his brother, but he just couldn't stay away.

However, when he got there, Cooper hadn't arrived yet. He sat down and began his normal routine of staring at the boy, who he now called B in his head, as it was the only name he had heard for him.

About an hour in, the door opened. But, it wasn't Cooper, it was Rachel.

"Kurt?" She said, gaining his attention.

He turned to her, "Rachel," He replied, looking a little shocked.

She smiled sadly at him. "I've wanted to come for a while, but my dad's wouldn't let me out of the house."

She looked over at B, and sadness took over her face. "Oh my God," She said, moving closer to the bed. "I can't… I can't believe this is…" Her voice trailed off as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Kurt stood and made his way over to her, putting a hand on her back. "I know."

Rachel took her hand and placed it gently on B's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," She said quietly to him. Then she turned, looking at Kurt. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Wh- What for?"

"I shouldn't have been talking to you so much. I distracted you. This is my f-"

"No. No, Rachel. Don't you dare say that. You weren't doing anything different from what you always do. It was me. I looked away. It was my fault. Don't blame yourself."

* * *

Rachel left a while later, and Cooper came. They didn't talk much, but Cooper did say he was glad Kurt was there. It made Kurt want to vomit, hearing how happy Cooper was that Kurt had been there while he wasn't. And how happy he was that Kurt continued to be there… _If he only knew_, Kurt would think. But, there was no way he was telling him. Cooper would never let him back into the room again, and he couldn't handle not knowing what ever happened to B.

Kurt supposed he could have just asked what B's name was in the beginning- obvious he couldn't now, with everyone thinking they knew each other- but for some reason he just didn't want to know. He wad glad that Cooper only ever used nicknames.

* * *

Three more days passed. Every day was the same. B wasn't doing any better, but no worse. He showed no signs of waking, but Maggie would daily reassure both Cooper and Kurt that they shouldn't give up. Just have faith.

One day, while Kurt was in B's room and Cooper had gone downstairs to have lunch, Maggie came in.

It was an all around bad day for Kurt. He had suffered through nightmares all night and was just so exhausted. It just came out. He didn't mean for it too, but it felt good to confess it to someone who wasn't family. Someone who didn't already know.

"I hit him with my car."

Maggie stopped checking B's IV bags and turned toward Kurt. "What?"

"I hit him with my car," Kurt repeated, staring at B. "I didn't know him before. He's not a friend. I looked away from the road for just a couple of seconds and… and then this happened." He didn't cry as he confessed. He was pretty sure he was out of tears. "Everyone keeps saying it was his fault. The officers at the scene hinted that he was trying to commit suicide, they told that to Cooper too, the witness says he walked out in front of my car, Cooper says he's just oblivious, but I can't-" He shook his head, "I can't accept that."

Then it was quiet. Kurt suddenly became nervous. He looked up at Maggie with pleading eyes, "Please don't kick me out."

Maggie took a deep breath and moved over by Kurt. "I'm not gonna kick you out, Honey," She said, placing her hand over his. "I've seen you torturing yourself enough here every day. I figured you were more than just a friend, but I have to say I didn't figure this."

"I just have to know if he's going to be okay."

"I wish I could tell you something to make it all better, but I can't. Only time will tell."

* * *

It had been two weeks now. It was a normal day of Cooper sitting on one side of the bed and Kurt on the other. Cooper would talk sometimes, and Kurt would reply when necessary, but it was mostly just watching and waiting.

Around six o'clock, Cooper left to eat in the cafeteria and see if he could finally get ahold of his parents- who, Kurt found out, were on their yearly anniversary trip which they rarely ever turned their phones on during- when it happened. B's good hand twitched.

Kurt immediately stood, but then he waited. If it was a single twitch, it might not mean anything. But, it happened again, and his head moved too.

* * *

The next half hour was filled with nurses and doctors running in and out, asking questions that Kurt couldn't hear responses to from his spot just outside of the room.

Cooper was there now too, pacing back and forth in the halls.

Eventually, Maggie came out with a smile on her face. "He's doing very well. You can go in and see him now."

Kurt let Cooper go first, giving them time to be together. Honestly, he wasn't even going to go back into the room. Once the feeling came back in his legs, he was going to walk away.

_B would be okay. He would make it._ That's all Kurt needed to know.

Just as he was going to start his walk to the elevator, Cooper's head poked out of the room, "Kurt! Come on in!"

"Oh, I- I really should just-"

"No, come on, I'm sure he wants to see you."

Kurt tried to protest, but it was useless. He found himself walking back into the room. A pair of honey colored eyes met his. B's eyebrows furrowed. But, before he could say anything, Kurt walked up to him and spoke.

He's pretty sure that in the future he'd look back at this moment and realize just how insane everything had made him, but he couldn't help the first words that came out of his mouth.

"Hi, I'm Kurt, I'm the idiot that hit you with my car."

He was expecting a lot of yelling would take place now. Lots and lots of yelling. But, there wasn't.

B, after a long quiet moment, simply raised his good hand for Kurt to shake. "Hi, I'm Blaine, I'm the idiot that thought I could make it across the street before you would hit me with your car."

Kurt was shocked, but he reached out and shook Blaine's hand anyway, their eye contact never breaking. "Nice to meet you, Blaine," He said in his trance-like state.

"You too, Kurt."

* * *

**I have no idea where this came from, but once it got into my head it wouldn't get out. I didn't want to make it a multi-chapter story though, so I squeezed it into a one shot.**

** I know we all knew it was Blaine all along, but a part of me just didn't want Kurt to know until Blaine could say it himself.  
**

**Title of the story comes from the song Crashed by Daughtry.  
**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading and reviewing :D **

**Tumblr: notalone88  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because 99% of you wanted more...**

* * *

The look of confusion on Cooper's face _would_ have been funny to both Blaine and Kurt, had they noticed it.

"Wait, wait," Cooper said as he broke out of his shocked state, taking Kurt and Blaine out of the ones they seemed to be in as well. "_You_ hit my brother with your car?"

Kurt dropped Blaine's hand and turned to Cooper, who was moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

"Y- Yes, I did," Kurt replied nervously.

"Oh my God. This whole time of you trying to correct me when I blamed B for being an oblivious idiot it was because _you_ were the one that hit him! Holy crap!"

"Gee, thanks, bro," Blaine mumbled.

"Man, you should have seen him this whole time. I was kinda afraid that if he ever came in contact with the person that hit you, he'd kill them. Turns out, it _was_ him." He leaned forward a little and stage whispered the next sentence, "He really hates himself, B."

"That's because it was my fault!" Kurt exclaimed, becoming slightly annoyed with Cooper.

"No, it was _my_ fault," Blaine replied, glancing back and forth at the two men in his room. "Apparently I don't judge distance well."

"But I should have been paying better attention," Kurt retorted, turning his attention to Blaine.

"No, _I_ should have been paying better attention."

"I should have been going slower."

"I'm pretty sure you were going the speed limit."

"I should have been able to stop in time."

"I shouldn't have thought I could make it across the street in time."

"I was being a bad driver."

"I was being a bad pedestrian."

"Okay, stop!" Cooper exclaimed. "Jesus, you two are giving me a headache. Kurt, I'd be the first to kick you out if I thought it was your fault. I'd also be more likely to think it was your fault than Blaine ever would be. Seriously, someone could hit him in the head with a baseball bat and he'd figure out a way to put the blame on himself." He pointed at Blaine, "Which I'm still angry about, by the way. That little midget idiot getting off for-"

"Cooper!" Blaine interrupted.

"Oh, right. Anyway, it's not your fault, Kurt. Stop thinking it is. I've watched you, unknowingly of course, beat yourself up over this for a long time now and you gotta stop." He turned to Blaine, "Blaine, stop running into cars. Not cool. Your small and hard to see. You've made Kurt a mess. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to go downstairs and call my agent. I think this story has the potential to be a movie."

And with that, Cooper left. Kurt looked at Blaine with furrowed eyebrows.

"He's overly-excited," Blaine explained. "Plus, he thinks anything is a movie-worthy moment."

Kurt nodded. They were both quiet for a moment, then Kurt cleared his throat and spoke. "Is, um… are you… How are you?"

"I'm gonna be fine. My head's okay, the doctor said. I was told I had a neck brace?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "removed yesterday."

"They said my leg should heal completely, and after some therapy on my arm it should be okay too."

"You have to have therapy?" Kurt questioned, feeling even more guilty.

"Hey, stop that. Seriously, I'm fine. I've been through worse."

One of Kurt's eyebrows raised, "Worse than being hit by a car? Really?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Injury-wise, I mean. But, yes, actually."

Kurt was curious as to what that meant, but it was definitely not his place to ask. That's when he realized that he actually shouldn't be here at all. He shouldn't be talking to Blaine. He should be gone; leaving Cooper and Blaine to try and carry on after this horrific ordeal. "I…I should go," He said, breaking another bout of silence.

"Oh… Okay," Blaine replied, looking down. And if Kurt didn't know any better, he'd say the boy looked sad.

"I'm glad you're… I'm just… I'm sorry," Kurt said as he began to leave. He wanted to say so much more, but he couldn't seem to find the words.

He turned away from Blaine and headed for the door, but before he could leave, he was called back.

"Wait!" Blaine said suddenly. Kurt turned to see that he was looking up again. "Will you be coming back?"

Kurt wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't even sure he had heard the question right. "What?" He asked.

"Will you be coming back? Here? To the hospital?"

"I… I don't know," Kurt replied honestly. He really wished he could just stop staring into Blaine's eyes, cause they kind of put him into a trance, but he couldn't. "Should I?"

Blaine took a deep, slow breath. "I don't know. I suppose not." He was quiet for a few seconds before adding, "But you can, if you want."

And maybe Kurt should have replied… No. No maybe. He _should_ have replied. But he couldn't find it in him to. He couldn't find any words. After just standing there like an idiot for a few seconds, he turned and just left.

* * *

Kurt didn't go back to the hospital the next day, or the next. He stayed in bed most of the time, only coming out to eat, but never getting into conversations with his family.

"Kurt, wait a second," Burt said the next night after dinner. They had just finished eating and Kurt was already halfway up the stairs.

Kurt froze on the steps as Burt walked into the living room.

"Yeah, Dad?" He asked, trying to sound like he was in some hurry to get back to his room.

"Well, I'm not gonna have a conversation with you on the staircase, kid. Come here."

Kurt turned and walked back down the steps. Burt sat on the couch, but Kurt just stood at the end of it, hoping this wouldn't take long.

Burt gave his son a pointed look, "Kurt, sit."

Kurt sighed and plopped down, ungracefully, onto the couch.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong now, or am I gonna have to guess?"

"I don't know what you mean," Kurt replied, looking over at his dad with a "can we move this along" face.

"Drop the attitude, Kurt. You've spent every day- heck, every _moment_- at the hospital with that boy, and now you're just here? You've spent the last three days holed up in your room. What happened? Did… Did something happen to him?"

Kurt let out a deep breath. "Yes," He answered, opting to stare straight ahead at the wall instead of looking at Burt.

"Oh my… did he _die_, Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt exclaimed, quickly turning to look at Burt with wide eyes. "_No_. No, he didn't. He… He woke up."

"He woke up?" Burt repeated, confused.

Kurt nodded.

"And you've been acting like a baby since then because?"

"I have not been acting like a baby!" Kurt defended.

"Yeah, you have. You're snobby and bratty at dinner; give short, and often rude replies at the table; and when one of us come to the door to ask if you want to do something you do that overly-dramatic sigh thing and tell us no. Shouldn't you be happy about this? This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's what I wanted. And yes, I'm happy," Kurt replied, folding his arms tightly around himself.

"You seem thrilled," Burt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek, and Burt could tell that he was trying to think of what to say, so he stayed quiet and waited.

"It's just…" Kurt started after a moment. "He was… I saw him after he woke up. I wanted to leave. His brother was in with him, and I was just going to go, but before I could, Cooper- that's his brother- stopped me. He told me to come in, that Blaine- that's who I hit- would want to see me.

"Cooper thought I was Blaine's friend, by the way.

"Anyway, I went in and saw him and I just said it. I told him that I was the one who hit him. I thought he'd be angry. But you wanna know what he did?" Kurt asked with a humorless laugh. He looked over at Burt, who could see the tears filling his son's eyes.

"What?"

"He _shook my hand_," Kurt replied, his voice just above a whisper. A tear leaked from his eye, but he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. "He shook my hand and then he talked to me like I was just some normal human being. His brother didn't even kick me out of the room! They were both so nice, and when I went to leave, Blaine asked me if I'd be coming back! And it seemed like he _genuinely_ wanted me to come back, and I… I just don't get it, Dad!"

"Maybe they, like everyone else, realize it's _not your fault_," Burt replied, putting an emphasis on the last three words.

"But, how? I don't think anyone truly grasps the fact that I hit him with my car."

"Oh no, we do. You've informed everyone. A lot."

"He's gonna have to go to physical therapy for his arm."

"Well, that sucks, but if that's the worst of it than he's pretty lucky. And, apparently both Cooper and Blaine agree with what the police officers already said. _That it wasn't your fault_."

Kurt sighed. "Cooper told me one day that Blaine was really oblivious. And Blaine told me that he was a bad pedestrian."

"Okay, then. So the only person around who has a problem with you, is you. I don't think that's something that anyone else can fix for you, Kurt. Unless you go and talk to someone. A professional."

"I don't want to see someone."

"Then you need to find a way to forgive yourself. Because everyone else already has."

Kurt leaned forward, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Everything just seems so… _guh_ right now."

"Guh?" Burt questioned.

"Yes. Guh."

"Well, maybe things would seem less "guh" if you went back to see Blaine."

"I still don't get why he would ever want me there."

"A lot of things happen in life that we don't understand, but I like to think that there's a reason for most of them. Makes me feel better about things, at least."

"I'll think about it," Kurt said after a silent moment. "I'm tired though, so I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Okay. But, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"If you can't figure out a way to forgive yourself, will you try talking to someone? If not for you, then for me?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I… Okay."

* * *

The next day, around noon, Kurt found himself back at the hospital. He wasn't sure if he had gone crazy, and he tried to make himself back out, but now he couldn't leave. He had to see Blaine. His father's words had eaten at him all night and he couldn't get the boy out of his head now.

He found out at the front desk that Blaine had been moved to a different area of the hospital, which meant he must be doing better.

He made his way up to the room, only hesitating four times before knocking the door, then gently pushing it open.

Blaine was sitting up in his bed, his broken leg propped up with a pillow, and his injured arm resting on another pillow at his side. He looked over from the TV and smiled brightly.

"Kurt! Hi!" He said, turning the television off.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt replied, his voice sounding timid. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Really good, actually. Come sit down."

Kurt walked over from the door and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I didn't think you'd come back," Blaine continued, adjusting himself to look more presentable.

"I wasn't sure if I really should," Kurt replied, trying not to focus his attention on Blaine for too long. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans as he looked around the room.

"Yes," Blaine said quickly. Then he realized he answered a little too quickly. "I mean, I wanted you to, because you seemed nice and all. You didn't have to though. Not if it makes you uncomfortable. I wouldn't want you to feel like you were forced to come back or anything. Just… I'm sorry, I talk a lot sometimes."

"It's fine. You didn't get to for two weeks."

Kurt immediately regretted his words, but then Blaine snorted. He actually snorted. "Oh my God, here I thought you had no sense of humor. That was good."

Kurt found himself smiling. _Really_ smiling. Which was something he hadn't done in, well, two weeks. "Thank you… But, to be honest, it does make me uncomfortable being here." He watched the happiness leave Blaine's face, so he quickly continued. "Just because you seem so _un_-uncomfortable with me being here. I can't say I really understand that. At all. I feel like you should hate me, even if it wasn't my fault."

Blaine thought for a second before replying. "Kurt, if I stayed angry at all the people who have done something to me, I'd be angry at a lot of people. I have no reason to be angry at you. I don't know you well enough to be angry at you. Plus, I remember that day very well. All the way up until I got hit. I remember being in a hurry, and not really checking to see if I had enough time to cross the street. I barely even glanced at where you were. If anyone should be angry with anyone, you should be angry with me."

"What? No!" Kurt exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock at Blaine's words.

"You don't know how it has been eating at me, Kurt. I mean, I've been sitting here since the day I woke up, wondering how much I've screwed up your life because I didn't pay attention. You looked like you were about to break the other day, and that way my fault."

"No, Blaine, stop," Kurt said, standing to move closer to the boy. "You don't need to think like that. It's not healthy."

"Yes, well, _you_ don't need to think like that either. A very wise person, whom I barely know, once told me it's not healthy."

Kurt stared at him for a minute. "Did you just do some weird reverse psychology thing?"

"I think I did. Maybe. Not sure, but that's what I was going for."

Kurt crossed his arms, then took a couple of steps back and sat down in the chair. "Hm."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Did I use 'whom' correctly?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence.

"What? Oh, I… I don't know. It sounded good though."

"I just can never remember if it's who or whom. I've gone over the rules for it a million times, but it always slips my mind."

"Same here. I could look it up on my phone?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Nah. It sounded good, so I don't wanna know if I said it wrong."

"Okay," Kurt replied with a nod. "Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he left to go get lunch. I'm sick of hospital food. Do you want me to call him to get you something?"

"No, I'm fine." He looked at Blaine, was giving him an _'I__ don't believe you'_ look. "Really," He added, hoping his stomach wouldn't growl.

Blaine sighed. "Okay."

Then, there was silence again. Silence that Kurt wanted to fill because he was still a little afraid of being here, afraid that Blaine would suddenly hate him, no matter how out of character it seemed. Kurt kept having to inform himself that he didn't truly know what was out of character for Blaine, seeing as he barely knew him, so he should stop thinking about things that seemed un-Blaine-like.

Blaine also wanted to fill the silence. But he wanted to fill it because he was scared Kurt would leave. And, no matter how ridiculous it seemed- because, yes, he _did_ realize that Kurt hit him with his car- he wanted to get to know Kurt. Cooper always found that to be Blaine's fault. That he was too nice to people. But even Cooper wasn't upset with Kurt, so there was truly no reason for him to be.

In the end, Blaine just had to say something. "Cooper told me about you," Was the first thing that popped into his head. He realized how creepy that must sound directly afterward.

He looked over at Kurt, who was looking back at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"I mean, he just told me that you had been here everyday. Since the accident. Said the nurse told him about it over the phone, and that you kept coming even once he was here."

Kurt wasn't sure what to say, so he said nothing, and Blaine continued.

"I think that's very nice of you," He said, looking right into Kurt's eyes. "Thank you, for keeping me company."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Cooper walked into the room. "Okay, Squirt-"

"Don't call me that."

"I got your turkey sub with- oh, hi, Kurt- lettuce, tomato, and light mayonnaise. I hope you know this cost me the same amount it would have if you would've gotten more toppings."

"I don't like anything else on it."

"Mhm. I also got your weird pickle-flavored chips, and sweet tea." Cooper fixed everything on Blaine's tray and moved it over his bed, so Blaine could reach everything. "Good to see you, Kurt. Wasn't sure you'd be back."

"Here I am," Kurt replied awkwardly.

"Coop!" Blaine exclaimed, sounding annoyed, as Cooper sat in the chair that was on the other side of Blaine's bed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I can't eat a whole sub?"

Cooper raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Excuse me?"

"Half of a sub, Cooper. _Half_, not whole. My stomach does not have a bottomless pit like yours-"

"Hey, you're the one that-"

"Kurt," Blaine continued, cutting Cooper off, "Would you like half of this? It's gonna go bad otherwise, and there's no way I can eat this much food."

"Blaine, really, I'm fine."

"I know you are, but I still can't eat all of this." He took half of the sandwich, which was still wrapped up and pushed it toward Kurt.

After a moment, Kurt sighed and grabbed it off of the tray. "Thank you."

"Thank you for not letting half of a sandwich go to waste."

Blaine turned back to his food, giving a small glance to Cooper, who was looking back at him with a_ 'Really?'_ expression. Blaine returned a look which said_ 'shut up'_ then began to eat.

* * *

Not a whole lot happened after that. Cooper turned on the TV while they ate, so they spent that time watching How to be A Millionaire, and trying to guess the answers before the contestants did.

Turns out, Cooper sucks at the game, Kurt was pretty good, and Blaine is a guessing genius. He swore that he didn't truly know the answers half of the time, he just picked whatever sounded best. Both Cooper and Kurt thought it was a conspiracy.

Kurt found himself talking more than he expected he would. It was very… comfortable, once Kurt allowed himself to be.

Kurt and Cooper saw Blaine yawn about ten minutes after they had finished eating, so Kurt gave Cooper a look, then said he better be getting home.

Cooper asked if he'd be coming back, and Kurt hesitated, but when he looked to Blaine, he couldn't say no. So with a promise that he'd be back tomorrow, he left.

"Seriously?" Was the first thing out of Cooper's mouth once Kurt had shut the door behind him.

"What?" Blaine asked innocently as he pressed a button for his bed to lay him back.

"The whole, 'Oh, Cooper, you know I can't eat that much, blah, blah blah. Kurt, won't you please eat my sandwich?'" He said, mocking Blaine. "You are the one who told me that you were starving to death, and if I got us a whole sub to share you weren't going to let me have any."

"He was hungry and he wouldn't admit it. I was being nice."

"You were being horny."

"I was not!" Blaine exclaimed. "How was that at all horny?"

"So much sexual tension, B. So. Much."

"You're insane. If I was being horny I wouldn't have been giving him my _sandwich_."

Cooper's eyebrows furrowed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Get it? Cause I'd be giving him he-"

"Oh… Ew, God, Blaine."

"You started it."

Cooper shook his head, propping his feet up on the side of Blaine's bed. "I just can't believe you're falling for the guy who hit you with his car."

"I'm not falling for him," Blaine replied. "I'm being nice because he's obviously been killing himself over this."

"That is true… but I still think you're falling for him."

Blaine yawned again, his eyes beginning to droop.

"Go to sleep, Squirt."

"Don't call me that," Blaine replied sleepily, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Kurt slept well all night. He woke up the next morning with a better attitude, talking with Carole while he ate breakfast, and then going to Finn's room and waking him by jumping on top of him.

It was just a good morning. While Kurt still felt bad about everything, he didn't have that constant sick feeling that had been plaguing him.

He got ready and left for the hospital at ten-thirty, taking a cab because he still didn't trust himself to drive.

When he exited the elevator on Blaine's floor, he almost ran into a patient. "Oh, I'm so sor- Blaine!"

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine replied, a smile appearing on his face. "Walk with me?"

"Of course," Kurt replied. He saw that, while Blaine had the cast on his foot, he still seemed to be able to walk pretty well… besides the limp.

"My doctor wanted me to get up and move around, and I'm going crazy in that room, so I thought I'd take a hallway walk."

"Sounds like a blast," Kurt said sarcastically.

"It's actually more boring than one would imagine."

Kurt laughed lightly as they continued the slow walk.

"How's your arm?" He asked when they turned at the end of the hall. It was wrapped up, with a sling there to keep it bent.

"It's fine. Hurts sometimes, but..." He shrugged.

"When does therapy start?"

"Tomorrow. And if all goes well, I'll be released day after tomorrow and just come in three times a week for therapy."

"Released so soon?" Kurt asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"My injuries apparently aren't hospital worthy."

They were halfway back to Blaine's room now, and Kurt could tell that the walk was beginning to wear on Blaine. His limp was more evident, and he seemed to be getting out of breath.

As if to further prove his observations, Blaine tripped on his next step and almost fell over.

"Whoa!" Kurt exclaimed, catching him by his good arm. He unconsciously wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist. "That was close."

"Yeah," Blaine replied, moving _his_ arm to wrap around Kurt's waist. He gripped onto his side tightly. "Good thing you were here."

"Mhm." They resumed walking, both keeping a good grip on the other. "And may I ask why no one was walking with you earlier? What if that would have happened while I wasn't here? What if you would have gotten even more badly injured?"

"Then it would have been my fault, _again_, because I was supposed to wait for a nurse to walk with me, but I escaped before she came back to my room. Actually, I think she just forgot to come, because she told me she would be right back, but then she never was back, and I got bored. I still haven't seen her."

Kurt shook his head. "Well, don't do it anymore. I'm worried enough about you as is, I don't need to add thoughts of you falling to my list."

"Sorry," Blaine replied. He looked over at Kurt, who seemed genuinely upset.

"Hey, Kurt. I'm fine, okay? You don't have to worry."

They were back to Blaine's room now, and Kurt helped him get onto the bed before replying. "I know I don't _have_ to worry, Blaine. And I know that I need to move on from this, or whatever. But, the fact is, no matter what, I'm going to remember that day for the rest of my life. It doesn't matter that it technically wasn't my fault, it's still drilled in my head. I started caring about you the moment I hit you with my car, and I'll most likely never stop. I'll be ninety and in a nursing home and I'll think, 'Hm, I wonder if that boy I hit is still alive. I hope he is. I hope he didn't get hit by another car, or a bus, or a semi, or murdered, or-"

"Okay, Kurt. I... I get it."

"I'm sorry, I just... You said your brother told you about me being here every day?"

Blaine nodded.

"Okay, well, I would sit in a chair next to you, and just... watch. I'd watch, and hope that you would wake up. And I'd spend my time wondering about you. About your family, and what you were like. I'd wonder if you were nice, or if you had a girlfriend, or if someone was worried about you and didn't know where you were. Even after your brother got here and told me a few little things about you, I'd still wonder. And even though I didn't actually get to know _you_, I still cared and worried and that's not something that's just going to go away."

Blaine sucked in a breath. "Wow," He said quietly, then cleared his throat. "Um, I... Well, my parents aren't here, and Cooper, thank God, wasn't able to get ahold of them and didn't tell them about this, so they have no idea. Their anniversary is during the summer, and they save up all year to take a two and a half month 'anniversary vacation,' so that's what they're doing now. I like to think I'm nice, at least I hope I am... Oh, and no girlfriend. Because I'm gay. But no boyfriend either. And, other than my brother, no one needs to know I'm here, and no one's off worrying about me, so we're good there."

"Wh- What are you doing?"

Blaine shrugged. "You said you wondered, so I was informing."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, as though he was trying to figure him out. "You're a very strange man, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, "As are you, Kurt."

* * *

**Okay, so originally this was a one-shot, but then I got a ton of reviews and messages requesting that I do more, so now it's a I-don't-know-how-many shot. :)**

**Classes are crazy, and I have other fics that I need to update, so it may take a while for the next chapter. However, I like to update as much as I can, so hopefully the wait won't be too long.**

**Tumblr: notalone88**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt wanted to get him something. Flowers, maybe? That kinda seemed to impersonal though. Teddy bear? Then again, Blaine was around his age and what if he thought teddy bears were stupid? What do you get a person who you ran over with your car and is now starting therapy because of it? He'd give him a million dollars, if he could, but something tells him Blaine wouldn't accept it anyway. Something also tells him that Cooper _would_ accept it, gently prying it from Kurt's hand as he told him it wasn't his fault.

Instead of getting him anything, Kurt decided to wait. He just wanted to get to the hospital anyway, and cab rides were starting to get really expensive, so he didn't need to have to pay even more for two stops instead of the usual one.

* * *

When Kurt got to Blaine's room, he found Cooper lying on the bed, reading a magazine, and no Blaine in sight.

"Uh... Hey, Cooper."

Cooper looked up from his magazine, "Hey, Kurt! What's up?"

"Not... much," Kurt replied, stepping further into the room. "Where's Blaine?"

"Oh, he went down to therapy about twenty minutes ago. I had gone with him, but he kicked me out of the room. Apparently, I'm too enthusiastic?" He looked both offended and confused at this, like he had no idea that he could be one of the most annoying people on the planet. "What's that even mean? That I _care _too much?"

"That depends," Kurt said, sitting down in the empty chair beside the bed. "What'd you do?"

"I simply gave him encouraging words as he tried to do what the therapist asked of him."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Cooper sighed, "I mean, I _may_ have been using my outside voice."

Kurt raised his eyebrow even higher.

"And I may have knocked over a walker when he wiggled his fingers."

"Cooper!" Kurt exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"What? No one was using it! And I didn't know that he could _already_ move his fingers perfectly fine anyway. I thought it was a new development!"

"And you're really questioning why you got kicked out of the room?"

Cooper looked back down at his magazine. "No. Now I'm just questioning why Lindsay Lohan would ever wear this dress?" He lifted the magazine to show Kurt, who cringed.

"I'm sure god himself wonders why Lindsay does the things she does."

Cooper nodded. "Amen."

* * *

About ten minutes after Kurt arrived, Cooper got a phone call. He excused himself and quickly left the room, leaving Kurt alone to wait for Blaine's return.

Kurt got up and retrieved the remote from the other side of the room, then sat back down in his chair. He had just turned the TV on when the door opened and a nurse rolled Blaine into the room.

Kurt turned the TV off and got up so he wouldn't be in the way.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said when he noticed Kurt in the room, a tight smile on his face.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great!" He replied, his voice far too bright for him to actually be telling the truth.

Kurt gave a silent look to the nurse, who had turned Blaine in the wheelchair so he was facing away from Kurt, and the nurse returned the look, letting him know that Blaine was, in fact, not great.

"Grab onto me with your good arm, and I'll help you to the bed," The nurse instructed.

"Do you need my help?" Kurt offered.

"No, thank you, hon. I got him."

Kurt noticed that Blaine held onto the nurse very tightly as she helped him up from his chair. He also couldn't help but notice the wincing Blaine did once he was turned back in Kurt's direction. Blaine was trying to hide it, but it was so obvious through his fake smile.

Blaine almost made it without any noises of protest or pain, until he was making one final move to get comfortable in bed. He seemed to jostle his arm the wrong way, then quickly grabbed below the injury with a grunt.

"You just relax now, okay?" The nurse said as she fixed his covers around him, "No walking around today. And you heard John, didn't you? Don't do any of the exercises you did in therapy. You need to rest your arm for the rest of today."

"Yes, I heard him. I won't do anything," Blaine answered, sounding a little out of breath.

"Good. Now, I'm gonna give you some pain medication through your IV. It'll help with the pain, and let you get some rest for a while."

"No," Blaine replied, a little too quickly. "No, I don't want any. I'm fine."

"You don't want any?" The nurse questioned. "May I ask why?"

"I just... It's not that bad, and I don't need it. If it gets worse, I'll let you do it, but right now I'm fine."

The nurse paused for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. Nothing for now, but if the pain gets worse, you let me know right away. There's no reason for you to be sitting here in pain if it can be helped."

"Yes, Ma'am," Blaine replied politely.

The nurse took the wheelchair and began to leave, "I'll be back in a little bit to check on you. Call me if you need me before then, alright?"

"I will."

Once the nurse was gone, Kurt, with arms crossed over his chest, moved up closer to the bed. "Blaine, you're in _pain_. Why didn't you let her give you some medication?"

"I really don't need it, Kurt. I'm f-"

"If you say you're fine one more time, I swear to god! You are not _fine_, Blaine. You're lying. Either to yourself, or to try and make me feel better. And I don't know which is worse."

Blaine sighed. "You're too hard on yourself, Kurt. I know you'd feel bad if you thought I was hurting, even though it's not your fault."

"Blaine, you don't have to lie to try and make me feel better, okay? I don't need you to do that. Plus, you kinda suck at it."

"I wasn't that bad!" Blaine defended.

"Oh, but you were. You're face, no matter how smiley, apparently can't lie. Now can we please call the nurse back in so you can get your pain medication?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. I really don't want that. That's not because you're here, I swear. I just don't want it. The pain is manageable."

Kurt stared at Blaine to make sure he wasn't lying, and when he could tell that Blaine wasn't, he nodded. "Fine."

"Thank you." Blaine rested his head back on his pillow, and only then seemed to notice his brother was missing, "Where's Cooper?"

"He went out to take a phone call. I heard he was very interesting during your therapy session."

"Oh, God," Blaine replied, rolling his eyes. "John- that's my therapist- was just checking to see how much I could do, so I was wiggling my fingers and Cooper just went crazy. It's like he thought I was magically healed or something."

Kurt laughed, "At least you know he cares, right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if he cared a little less."

Kurt sat back down, and Blaine tried to hold in a yawn. "Blaine, go to sleep. You look exhausted. I'll make sure Cooper stays quiet when he comes back. Maybe I'll take him down to get lunch or something. _Rest_. You need it."

"But, I haven't gotten to talk to you today, and I feel rude going to sleep with you here."

"It's not rude, Blaine. I'll stay until you wake back up."

"We can all have dinner together?" Blaine asked, his eyes showing both exhaustion and hope at the same time. At least, it looked like hope to Kurt. Not that he really understood why Blaine would hope he would have dinner with them.

"Yes, we'll all have dinner together. Now will you sleep?"

As if on cue, Blaine's eyelids began to droop. "Now, I'll sleep."

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself, Kurt," Cooper began the moment they had sat down in the hospital cafeteria. They had both gotten a meatloaf and mashed potatoes meal for lunch that smelled too good for hospital food.

"Um, well... like what?" Kurt asked, a bit thrown off by the question.

"Anything. Are you from here?"

"Oh, yes. I grew up in Lima. I live in New York now though."

Cooper's eyes widened, "Really? Does Blainey know that? I haven't heard him hounding you with hundreds of questions."

"No, he doesn't know. I was coming back for summer break with my roommate when... Well, when all of this happened."

"Wow. So you were almost home?"

"Yup. Just a few minutes away."

"That... really sucks."

Kurt nodded. "Yes, it does. Rachel- that's my roommate- and I have flown back the previous times we visited. This was the first time we decided to drive. It's also the _last_ time we're ever going to drive."

Cooper took a bite of his meatloaf. "I know you still blame yourself, Kurt, but it's really not your fault. And I can guarantee you'll take another road trip one day. Stuff gets better over time."

"Yeah... I just have a feeling it's gonna take_ a lot_ of time."

Cooper shrugged. "Maybe. Gotta go at your own pace. But, onto my next question. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh, you're the same age as Blaine! Cool!"

Kurt honestly couldn't believe he was having a conversation like this with the brother of the man he hit with his car- his fault or not to be determined- like it was a normal, everyday thing. It was strange, but oddly comfortable.

"Um, Cooper? You mind if I ask _you_ something?"

"Is this about that commercial I did last year? The topless one? Cause I told them it was weird to not wear a shirt for a ski commercial, but they wouldn't listen."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "What? No... No, it's not about that."

"Oh. Okay. Yes, go ahead."

"Um, Blaine mentioned to me the other day that he had been through worse than the car accident, injury wise. I was just... I was wondering what he meant by that."

Cooper paused. His whole facial expression changed from open and happy to angry and dark. He took a couple of deep breaths before answering. "I think that's Blaine's story to tell," He said, almost too calmly. "I mean, I would tell it, but it would mostly be swearing and wishing death upon the people involved. Blaine could actually give you the story. Although, in my opinion, his version is far too calm... He is right though, he's been through worse. This is kinda a breeze in comparison."

Kurt took a deep breath. He didn't even know the story, but he suddenly felt angry. He knew just by the expression on Cooper's face that whatever had happened hadn't been an accident. The things Cooper said only confirmed that.

"Aw! You really care about him, don't you?" Cooper exclaimed, bringing Kurt out of his thoughts. Kurt looked at the man to see that his happy expression had returned.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I didn't mean in the I-must-care-about-him-because-I-hit-him-with-my-car-and-I'm-not-a-jerk caring kind of way."

"I... I don't understand."

Cooper smiled. "Of _course_ you don't," He replied, his voice playful. "Anyway, this meatloaf smelled a lot better than it tastes. I'm gonna go get a sandwich. You want anything?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine... I really don't understand though."

"Mhm," Cooper replied as he grabbed his tray and stood up, making his way back to the food, leaving behind a very confused Kurt.

* * *

**Is the word count on this site known for being wrong? Because either it is, or my OpenOffice is, which would mean I need to be more careful when I write essays for my college classes... Hm...**

**Anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I opened my OpenOffice to write the next chapter of Rehab, then I started writing this, so... Congrats if you only read this or if you like it more than Rehab! And sorry if you read both and like Rehab more.**

**Until next time, my darlings-**

**tumblr: twistedrocketpower**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt wasn't exactly sure _why_ it was necessary for him to be here. Cooper could have handled everything on his own just fine. But last night at dinner there had been begging from both Blaine and Cooper, and Kurt realized that it was difficult to say no to a pouty-faced Blaine... Cooper? Not so much. So now, Kurt was sitting in the chair beside Blaine's hospital bed, waiting for Cooper to finish up paperwork, and for Blaine to finish getting ready in the bathroom, so they could take Blaine home.

"You okay in there?" Kurt asked once he realized Blaine had been in the bathroom for over ten minutes. Cooper had brought him sweatpants and a jacket, knowing that would be the easiest thing for Blaine to put on.

"Yeah, I'm..." His voice trailed off as the bathroom door opened, "Done," He finished.

Kurt turned to look at him, "You even got the zipper up? I'm impressed."

Blaine smiled, wobbling his way back to the bed. "I've had practice," He replied casually as he sat down on the side, facing Kurt. As much as Kurt wanted to ask what that meant, he knew now was not the time.

"You feel okay?" Kurt asked instead, noticing how Blaine was holding on to his hurt arm and wincing a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," He replied, looking down at the floor.

"You know you'd be more believable if you answered _me_ instead of the tile."

Blaine sighed then looked up at Kurt, "Okay, it hurts a little."

"You really should let them give you pain medication, you know?"

"But I'm not going to."

"Not even a prescription? Just in case?"

"I'm sure someone's giving my brother one right now, but I don't want it. I won't use it. I'll be fine."

"You want me to let it go, don't you?" Kurt asked, noting the expression on Blaine's face.

"Please."

"Okay, fine... I just hope you know that I mention it because I care."

Blaine smiled gently, "I know you care, Kurt. Thank you."

Kurt nodded once, "You're welcome."

Just then, Cooper came into the room, clapping his hands together, "Okay, B, a nurse is going to get a wheelchair, then we'll be on our way."

"Sounds great," Blaine replied.

Cooper turned to Kurt, "You don't have a car with you, right? I mean, I saw you come up in a taxi this morning, so I figure..."

"No, I don't have a car."

"Okay, you can come along with us then. It'll be like when Blaine was little and I'd drive him and his friends around."

"You hated doing that, Cooper," Blaine reminded him.

"No, I hated the fact that I was _forced_ to do it. You and your little munchkin friends were so cute though."

Blaine rolled his eyes, and Kurt tried to hide his smile as he thought of a tiny Blaine talking with his friends in the back of a car while Cooper drove.

"Okay, let's get going," A nurse said, coming into the room with a wheelchair, and a smile on her face.

"I'll go get the car," Cooper said, heading out the door. "See you guys out there."

* * *

Once they got outside, Cooper was already waiting by the door. He got out of the driver's seat and helped Kurt and the nurse get Blaine into the car, much to Blaine's displeasure. He tried telling them that he didn't need all three of them helping him into the car, but they did it anyway.

He had to sit sideways, with his legs resting across the seat. Because of this, Kurt was going to sit upfront... until he opened the door and saw that Cooper had most of his belongings thrown in the front seat.

"Yeah, I didn't really pack," Cooper said, getting back into the driver's seat, "and I haven't taken anything inside the house yet, so... You'll have to sit in the back with Blaine."

"There's no room," Kurt reminded him.

"Just have him put his feet in your lap. You don't mind, do you, Blaine?"

Blaine glared at him through the rearview mirror. He wasn't stupid. He knew what Cooper was doing. "Of course I don't mind," He replied, looking over at Kurt with a soft smile.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay," He said, moving to the other side of the car to get in.

* * *

It took a little bit of situating, but soon enough Blaine's legs were resting over Kurt's lap.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, wanting to make sure Blaine was as comfortable as possible.

"Yeah, I'm great," Blaine replied.

"Okay, we ready?" Cooper asked, looking back at the boys to see that they were situated.

"We're ready," Blaine replied.

Cooper nodded, "Let's go home," He said, turning back around to head out.

* * *

Blaine dozed off the whole way home, jumping awake every time Cooper hit a bump in the road. After the third time, Kurt began gently patting and rubbing Blaine's okay leg, which seemed to help him relax a little more, and soon enough the bumps weren't waking him anymore.

"I've got all your stuff downstairs," Cooper said as they pulled up to the house.

"Um, I think he's asleep," Kurt whispered.

"Oh..._ Blaine!_"

"What! What happened?" Blaine exclaimed, jumping awake.

"Really, Cooper?" Kurt said, "I could have woken him up without scaring him half to death."

Cooper just shrugged. "We're home, Squirt. Your stuff's all on or by the couch, so you can chill there for now. Let's get you in before you drool all over my seats."

"I wasn't drooling," Blaine replied, attempting to discreetly bring his hand to his mouth to make sure.

"Mhm. Come on."

* * *

Blaine leaned his weight on Kurt and Cooper a little more now than he had at the hospital. Kurt hoped it was simply because he had just woken up, and not because the pain was getting worse.

"Living room's in here," Cooper informed Kurt, nodding his head toward the right.

The couch was fixed with pillows and blankets; and remotes, movies, a laptop, an iPod, an iPad, and an iPhone were lined up on the coffee table.

"Get comfy," Cooper said as Blaine settled down onto the couch.

"Did you bring enough of my stuff out here?" Blaine asked sarcastically as he glanced at the coffee table.

"I know how bored you get, and I don't want to have to take a million trips up to your room. You're so whiney when you're needy."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not!"

"Boys!" Kurt exclaimed, breaking up their... whatever it was.

They both went silent and looked over at him.

"That's better," He said. "Okay, now, Blaine, you need to lie down. Prop your leg up. Cooper, put a pillow under his bad arm so there's not too much pressure on his shoulder."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Cooper asked, getting a pillow and doing as he was told.

"Because _I_ listened when the nurse was giving instructions on how to take care of Blaine."

"She gave us instructions?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes. You would know this if you weren't trying to seduce her with your eyes the entire time."

Blaine snorted, and Cooper cleared his throat. "You, um, you could tell? I was trying to be subtle."

"Yes, well, you failed. Miserably."

"Well, I guess _that_ acting class was a waste of time and money!"

"You took an acting class on seduci- You know what, no. I don't want to know."

"Good decision," Blaine mumbled, earning him a glare from Cooper.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get a drink, and to get away from you negative people," Cooper said, leaving the room.

"How's your arm?" Kurt asked, turning his attention to Blaine.

"It's good now."

"And your leg?"

"I'm fine, Kurt. Really."

Kurt took a blanket off the end of the couch and put it over Blaine, "Just throw it on the floor if you get hot, or whatever."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you, Kurt."

"No problem."

Blaine yawned as his eyes blinked heavily.

"You need sleep," Kurt said. "A lot of it."

"No, I'm okay, really-"

"_Don't_, Blaine. Get some sleep. I'll go find your brother and fill him in on everything else he needs to do."

Blaine was going to protest, but he was really tired. "Okay... Just don't let him try to seduce you with his eyes."

Kurt stared down at Blaine. "He wouldn't."

"He would if he got tired of listening."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh God. Sleep well, Blaine."

"Thank you, Kurt."

* * *

Kurt found the kitchen rather quickly, as it was only a hallway away from the living room. He told Cooper everything he needed to know, only having to stop twice to scold him on eye seducing.

It seemed Blaine would be sleeping for a while, so Kurt called a cab to pick him up. Cooper had offered to drive him home, but Kurt wouldn't allow him to leave his brother.

"Kurt!" Cooper exclaimed, running out to catch Kurt before he got into the cab.

"Yeah?"

"Could I get your number?" He asked when he reached Kurt, "You know, in case something... _bad_ happens and you need to know."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Oh God, um, of course."

After giving his number, Kurt left, now a little more terrified than before as he never thought about the possibility of emergencies coming up that he'd need to know about... And Cooper went back into the house with a bright smile on his face, quietly picking up Blaine's phone to add Kurt's number to his contacts.

* * *

**Shorter than previous chapters, but hopefully you guys still liked it. More Kurt/Blaine stuff soon, I just had to get the whole getting home thing done first.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**tumblr: twistedrocketpower**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not sure if this needs a warning, but I don't want to get told off, so: Jokes about death near the end of the chapter.**

* * *

When Blaine was younger, he was put in the hospital. Cooper remembers the night well. He was twenty-three years old, living in California with big dreams and an even bigger head. When he was awakened by his mom's ringtone at four in the morning, he wasn't very happy. He had spent the day as an extra in a Trident commercial and hadn't gotten home until very late.

He remembered answering the phone with an agitated, "What?" and sighing when a response didn't come fast enough.

He remembered waking up a little quicker when he heard what he thought was his mom crying, and popping up into a sitting position when his mom said, in a whispered tone, _"It's Blaine... He- He's in the hospital. It's not... It's not good, Honey."_

The next thing Cooper remembers was being at the airport, a bag in one hand that he didn't remember packing, and a ticket in the other hand that he didn't remember buying.

He remembered calling his mom as soon as he landed, making sure he had all of the information correct. That he was going to the right hospital, right floor, right room. His mom had already told him everything, and he had practically burned it into his brain, but he had to make sure.

He remembered walking into the room, seeing his brother lying there, looking so broken, and having no idea what to do. He hugged his parents, then just sat beside his brother and waited. Waited for something to happen. Waited for him to open his eyes and say "Gotcha!" or somebody to just tell him this was all a joke.

See, cause Cooper might often be full of himself, and he might often forget to call or text Blaine back, but he loved his brother. He may not have shown it outwardly, but he would do anything for him. He thought of himself as Blaine's protector, and this was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to be able to protect Blaine from things like this.

Cooper started something the day he arrived at the hospital. Something he didn't even realize he did until a few months later. Sometimes he would just watch Blaine sleep. If it seemed like a creepy thing for a brother to do, Cooper didn't notice or care. He'd watch his little brother sleep to make sure that he was still breathing, to make sure he could ward off any nightmares that may come Blaine's way, and to make sure no one could get near him to hurt him.

He even did it after Blaine got home from the hospital. He slept a lot after that, and Cooper would be his caretaker while his parents were at work. Some nights Cooper wouldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. He'd sit in Blaine's room and just watch. Protect. Like he was supposed to do. He had failed at protecting his brother before, and he didn't want to do it again. He wouldn't.

"Jesus, Cooper! What are you doing?"

Blaine's voice brought Cooper out of his thoughts, and he realized he was sitting in a chair across from Blaine, staring at him.

"Oh, just watching the adorable little faces you make while you're in dreamland," Cooper replied with a smile, going into joke mode. No one else ever knew how Cooper felt about Blaine being hurt those years ago, and he expected to keep it that way.

"You're so weird," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Mhm. How're you feeling?"

Blaine yawned, "Hurts a little, but I'm okay."

"You want soup?" Cooper asked, standing up.

"Do we have soup?"

"I don't know. I need to get groceries tomorrow." Cooper said, leaving to go into the kitchen, "Half of what's in the fridge is expired now, thanks to _someone_ never throwing anything out!"

"My bad. I was a little busy being in a coma."

"Excuses!"

* * *

Cooper returned a few minutes later with a bowl in hand, "Thank Lord Campbell, we have soup. I'll help you sit up."

Cooper set the bowl down on the coffee table, then helped Blaine sit up. It took a few minutes, and some grunts of pain from Blaine, but he finally got into a comfortable enough position to eat.

Cooper picked up the bowl, then sat down beside Blaine, facing his side, with his legs Indian style on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Feeding you."

"I can feed myself, Coop."

"Yeah, that would go over really well. Knowing you, you'd somehow knock the bowl over and then I'd have to rush you back to the hospital for a severely burned crotch."

"Hate you."

"Yeah, yeah. Here, eat."

Cooper lifted the spoon and Blaine ate the bite, chewing slowly before swallowing it down.

"So," Cooper started as he continued to feed his brother, "You're gonna happy with me."

"Why?" Blaine asked, concern already in his voice.

"Don't sound like that. It's good for you." Cooper smiled widely as he scooped up another spoonful of soup and fed it to Blaine. "I got you Kurt's number."

Blaine's eyes widened and he quickly swallowed down his soup. "Cooper! Wha- Why? How? What did you do to him?"

"Your distrust is saddening, Squirt. I simply asked him for his number, then placed it in your phone."

"I don't believe you."

"Ye of little faith."

"Cooper, _what_ did you do?"

Cooper sighed. "Fine. I may have told him it was in case something bad happened to you and I needed to call him."

"Cooper! Oh my God!"

"Calm yourself, it's not that bad."

"You know how worried he already is, and you're just adding to it. That's horrible, Cooper. Horrible."

"He'll be fine. And the fact that he's worried about you should flatter you."

"You should be ashamed."

Cooper spooned up some more soup, "Yeah, yeah. Eat your noodles."

* * *

The pain in Blaine's arm and his leg seemed to hit him around eleven o'clock that night. Of course, it had get worse for the night. It always did with him. As a kid, when he had strep throat, it was always worse of the night. Same with colds, chicken pox, the two times he had pneumonia, and, of course, the incident from ninth grade that landed him in the hospital.

He tried to keep quiet on the couch, but at around two, the pain got too bad and he had to call for his brother.

"Coop! Cooper!"

He heard a thunk upstairs, then a few seconds later there were footsteps. "What? What's wrong?" Cooper asked, his eyes blinking heavily and his hair a complete mess.

"It hurts," Blaine replied, sucking in a deep breath.

"Oh, um, okay," Cooper replied, trying to shake off the last bit of sleep. "Okay," He repeated, "I'll get you some Tylenol." He disappeared into the kitchen as Blaine tried to steady his breath.

A sharp pain went through his arm, causing him to groan. He lifted his good arm up and draped it over his face.

"Alright," Cooper said a few seconds later, coming back into the room. "I have Tylenol and water."

Blaine didn't move as Cooper set the pills and the glass on the coffee table. "B, you're gonna have to sit up to take these."

"Can't move."

"Well, you're gonna have to. Come on, I'll help."

Cooper pulled Blaine's arm away from his face, then bent down and awkwardly cradled his body around Blaine's, keeping away from his hurt arm, and lifted him into a sitting position.

Blaine moaned the whole time, ending in a desperate squeak, as though he were trying not to scream.

"Okay," Cooper said, moving to pick up the pills and water, "You think you can take them?"

Blaine nodded, "Y- Yeah."

Cooper handed him the glass and then gave him one pill at a time, waiting a few seconds between each one to make sure it went down.

Once all three pills were down, Cooper fixed Blaine's pillows so he'd be laying a little differently, then helped him to lay back down.

He sat down in the chair beside the couch, just a small nightlight to help him see, and he watched over Blaine. He could hear the rapid breaths Blaine was taking at first, and he knew the pain must still be terrible.

Every couple of minutes, for about fifteen minutes, he'd ask his brother, "Is it any better?" to which Blaine would reply with a simple hum. It didn't answer Cooper's question, but he was pretty sure he knew the answer anyway.

About twenty minutes after Blaine had taken the medication, his breathing evened out completely, his eyes shut, and Cooper knew he had finally fallen asleep.

Instead of going back upstairs, Cooper stayed in the chair. He slumped down a little, resting his legs on the coffee table, and let his eyes close, but he knew he wouldn't be falling back asleep. He might doze a little for a few minutes here and there, but he knew Blaine would be awakened with pain again soon, so there was no reason for him to try and get rest.

* * *

"Mornin'," Burt greeted from the table as Kurt walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dad," Kurt replied with a yawn.

"Haven't seen you much lately."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, turning from the fridge to look at Burt. "You saw me last night."

"Just for a few minutes. I mean I haven't gotten to spend time with you... at all, really. Ever since you got here, you've been at the hospital or in your room."

Kurt turned back to the fridge and got out the orange juice, "You can't really blame me for going to the hospital, Dad. I know you don't want me dwelling on Blaine and what happened, but making sure he's okay is the right thing to do. Plus, he was the one who wanted me there yesterday when he got to go home."

"Don't get snappy. I understand, Kurt, I do. But, I'd still like time with my son."

After he finished pouring his juice, Kurt placed the carton back into the fridge and sat down in the chair next to Burt, "I know. We will. How about to-"

Kurt's voice trailed off as his phone started to vibrate. He brought it out from his jacket pocket, then quickly answered when he saw it was Cooper. "Hello? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked, his heart pounding.

_"What? Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you could come over a little later today to watch Blaine while I go to the store?"_

Kurt sighed and slumped back in his seat. "Of course," He said, "Yeah, I'll come over soon."

_"No rush. I just want to get some groceries and stuff. Whenever you get here is fine."_

"Okay, see ya."

_"Bye bye."_

Kurt hung up and looked over at Burt, who had one eyebrow raised.

"We'll do something tomorrow, Dad. I promise," He said, standing up to go get dressed.

"Mhm. Be careful, Kurt... And eat before you go!"

* * *

Kurt got to the Anderson's around eleven. After paying the cab driver, he walked to the door and rang the bell, then waited.

About ten seconds later, Cooper answered. "Hey, Kurt. Come in."

"Hey. How's Blaine?" Kurt asked as Cooper shut the door behind him.

"We had a tough night. He's sleeping right now, but he'll probably wake up soon. Thanks for coming over."

"No problem."

Cooper motioned for Kurt to follow as he went to the kitchen to get his keys.

"I'll probably be gone a couple of hours. I'd go over everything you need to take care of him, but seeing as you had to go over everything with me yesterday, I think it's safe to say you know what to do."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Okay." Cooper let out a deep breath, then picked up his wallet off of the counter and stuffed it into his back pocket. "Eat whatever you want, but we don't really have anything, so I hope you're not too hungry. There's money in this second drawer," He said, pointing to it, "if you want to order out or whatever. Um, I left the Tylenol on the counter and you can use sink water cause it's filtered, but he shouldn't need any cause he took three at ten o'clock. I don't-"

"Cooper," Kurt interrupted, "We'll be fine... Are you okay?"

Cooper scratched his forehead. "Yeah, I'm just... I guess it's just been a while since I've stayed up all night with him. It's just one night though. I'm fine."

"Well, if you need to go relax, then go ahead. Blaine and I will be okay. Really."

Cooper smiled. "Nah. Thanks though. You're a good guy, Kurt," He said, walking up to him and patting his shoulder before heading back to the front door. "Just what Blainey needs."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Sh, don't wake the injured." Cooper flashed him one last smile before leaving out the door.

* * *

Kurt went into the living room to make sure Blaine was still asleep. He smiled when he saw Blaine's messy hair, blankets tucked up under his chin, and his mouth slightly opened as he slept.

Not wanting to seem like a creep, Kurt moved to the kitchen, deciding he would make something for when Blaine woke up. Just in case he was hungry.

He realized Cooper was not exaggerating when he said they had little to eat. But, Kurt did find a box of EasyMac in the pantry, and he wondered if he'd still love it as much as he did when he was a kid. So, after opening five different cabinets before finding a pot, Kurt started the macaroni and cheese.

Since he didn't know when Blaine would wake up, Kurt fixed himself a bowl of macaroni and ate in the kitchen.

He kept the pot on the stove, leaving the eye on warm, so it would stay good until Blaine decided to wake.

After he finished eating, Kurt took out his phone, deciding to just spend time on the internet while he waited for Blaine... Not that he was wanting Blaine to wake up. Although, he did sort of miss his company. A lot. Blaine was nice to talk to. He was probably in more pain now, so he might not be so nice to talk to anymore... But still, Kurt wanted to make sure he was alright. Wanted to be able to _ask_ him if he was alright. Wanted... Well, he wasn't exactly sure what he was wanting. His head was very confused.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a sound coming from the living room, followed by a, "Coop! Coop, I gotta pee!"

Kurt hurried out to the living room, "Cooper's not here," He said as he reached Blaine.

Blaine jumped slightly, still dazed from just waking, before realizing it was Kurt. Kurt pretended he didn't see Blaine's face turn as red as a tomato. "Oh, um, Kurt. Hi. Wh- What are you doing here?"

"Cooper called me to stay while he went to get food. He didn't tell you?"

Blaine sighed. "No. He didn't."

"Oh... Um, so, bathroom?"

"Oh, I can go myself, no big deal," Blaine said, trying to raise himself up. He clenched his teeth together as he failed to lift himself into a sitting position.

Kurt rushed over to his side. "Let me help you," He said, placing a hand on Blaine's back and helping him to sit up. Blaine twisted his legs around, and Kurt moved to his side to hold onto his good arm and help Blaine to stand.

"Bathroom?" Kurt asked, not sure where to go.

"Um, it's down the hall. I can go though."

"I'm not letting you walk alone. You're all wobbly with the cast, and I will not be the reason you fall in your house."

Blaine looked down and bit his lip as Kurt hooked their arms together.

They slowly made it to the bathroom, Blaine stopping as they reached the door. "I can, um, I can take it from here. Thanks."

Kurt nodded. "Let me know when you're done. I'll walk you back."

* * *

The walk back from the bathroom was far less awkward, as Blaine felt much more put together now that he had had the opportunity to put some gel in his hair. He knew Kurt had seen him gel-less plenty of times, but, for some reason that Blaine couldn't even explain, he suddenly wanted to look his best. And, right now, his best meant pajamas and some hair product.

Once Blaine was sitting back down, Kurt left to get him some macaroni. When he came back, he sat the same way Cooper had to feed him the chicken noodle soup the previous day.

"Alright. Bite one," Kurt said, filling the spoon with EasyMac and moving it towards Blaine's mouth. Blaine stared at him for a second, causing Kurt to move the spoon back. "Is something wrong? Do you not want me to feed you? It's just, the nurses said the pain would probably worsen with the rehab and you might need some help with stuff, like eating, and I figured-"

"Kurt. Kurt, no, it's fine, I just... I wasn't expecting it. That's all."

"Oh, well then," He moved the food back to Blaine's mouth, "Bite one."

Blaine took the bite, trying his hardest to control his blush. He didn't know what was wrong with him! Ever since he'd woken up, and Kurt had been there, he'd been a mess.

"I always loved EasyMac when I was younger," Kurt said. "My mom would make it on Saturdays and we'd have picnics outside. I hadn't had it in a long time."

"I love it too," Blaine replied, swallowing a bite. "My mom buys a bunch of stuff every summer before she and my dad go on their anniversary trip. She's always terrified I'll go hungry, even though I tell her not to buy a bunch of stuff cause I'll end up eating it all in two days."

Kurt laughed, "Can't blame you for that. Food is delicious."

"That it is... So, does your mom still make it for you?"

"No, she died when I was little."

"Oh God... What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"I ran over her with my Barbie Jeep."

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt was silent for a moment before he snorted, "Oh my God, I'm so going to hell," He said, trying to contain his laughter.

Blaine laughed back, even though he wasn't sure if he was supposed to, but the actual thought of an eight year old boy running over his mother with a Barbie Jeep was kind of hilarious.

"It's just," Kurt continued after calming down some, "It's such a serious subject and I still miss her and everything, but sometimes I have to find something funny to say because people still get so down when I talk about it. It sort of just came out. Sorry."

"No. Don't apologize. I joke about my grandpa's death all the time, but he died in the middle of having jacuzzi sex with his girlfriend."

Kurt doubled over with laughter, "Oh my God, are you kidding?"

Blaine shook his head, "Right in the middle. I love him and miss him like crazy, but I can't just be serious about it all the time."

Kurt smiled, "I think I just might be glad I ran into you, Blaine Anderson," He said, spooning up another bite to feed Blaine.

Once again, Blaine blushed, but he didn't even try to hide it. "Same here."

* * *

Blaine took the next few bites in silence, before speaking again. "I'm sorry my brother asked for your number like he did. Nothing bad's gonna happen. I'm sure it scared you when he called you to come over today."

"Oh, it's fine. Just gave me a tiny panic attack is all," Kurt joked.

Blaine shook his head. "He just, doesn't understand boundaries. He'll probably be calling most days for you to come over for some reason or another though, just so you've been warned."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't mind helping out. It's the least I could do."

_Not really the reason he wants you here_, Blaine thought.

"I don't want you to feel live you have to do anything. I'm fine, Kurt. Really. I just want you to be fine."

"Me?" Kurt questioned, "I'm not the one all bandaged up."

Kurt offered Blaine another bite, but Blaine shook his head no. "Is something wrong?" Kurt asked, setting the bowl down between them on the couch.

Blaine thought for a moment. "You're nice, Kurt."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "Thank you?"

"And I know we don't really know each other, but you seem like a great guy. One I'd kinda like to be friends with." Blaine wasn't sure where this was coming from, but he felt the need to say it, and he hoped it made sense.

"You seem like a great guy too," Kurt replied.

"Then will you promise me something?" He asked, looking up from his lap and into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Sure."

"The next time you come over, don't let it be because you feel bad. Come over because you want to visit or whatever, but not because you feel guilty. I don't like you feeling guilty. Cause, you know how you told me that day in the hospital that you'd probably worry about me forever? It's the same way with me to you. So... Promise?"

Kurt found himself unable to say no to this boy. "I promise," He said, even though he wasn't sure if he could mean it.

"Thank you."

They looked at each other for a moment longer, neither of then ready or willing to break the stare, then the door opened with Cooper loudly declaring that he was home.

The moment was broken, but both boys felt a little more healed.

* * *

**Okay, so I started this forever ago, then my computer just shut down and I lost everything. I tried to recover the file, but it couldn't be recovered, so I had to start over. Also, life's been crazy, so it's taken a while to get it all out. Sorry. I'm just gonna be working on this story until I get it finished, then I'll move on to my other WIP's. None of them are abandoned though. I think I just took on more than I could handle.**

**Also, I haven't been able to check over everything for spelling errors, but I will later, so sorry about mistakes as well.**

**Come visit me on tumblr: twistedrocketpower**


End file.
